1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power conversion technology, more particularly, to a resonant power conversion apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The light-loading or no-loading loss of the switching power converter is mainly composed of the switching loss and other losses, wherein the switching loss includes the turn-on switching loss and the turn-off switching loss, and the other losses are caused by the start-resistor(s), the circuit loop(s), the transformer(s), the inductor(s), the capacitor(s), the control chip(s), etc. in the switching power converter. For a conventional resonant power converter (for example, an LLC resonant power converter), the primary switching frequency thereof is sharply increased during the status of the load is the light-loading or the no-loading. Accordingly, the light-loading or no-loading loss of the resonant power converter is increased, and the efficiency of the resonant power converter is then decreased.